Yugioh  when ryou attacks!
by zuzuyugi244
Summary: OK people.THIS.IS.NOT.MINE.i asked permission of the author to post it here and she said yes.some Yaoi talk and some bad words.this is really funny .read it
1. Yugioh when ryou attacks!

Ello!!!It's moi!Nimo!Hm If you read my hiei,inu,kurama,youko and I ..snaps!I forgot sesshy!..Well annnnnnnnyway!What I'm saying is you've PROBABLY..wait screw the probably I'M SURE you've noticed I didn't update in what?months!Like I do with my other stories!Well you see i'm what'cha call a lazy bum!Since i have to ACTUALLY make a plot for these things!IT'S HARD DANGIT!!!And since i gotta make parodies for the hiei..yada yada one,i've...like didn't update..and um..only STILL on the first one!Hell i'm planning something that'll...SNAPS!I SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT IT!I ALSO SHOULD BE STARTING THE STORY!..WHICH IS ALSO RANDOM!But with yugioh!..dunno why but yugioh is in my brain...kinda freaky actually..except it can NEVER take away my thoughts from the precious,oh so precious,ICE CAPS!..ice cappccunio!..if i spelled that wrong i don't care!Even though there's a cup like RIGHT beside me with the word cappccunio all over it!WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF THAT?!ANYWAAAAAAY I-

kaiba:"shut up,Nimo and start!"

me:"ack!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!INTERUPTING MY RANTS!"

kaiba:"that's all you do though and talk about random things!See this was supposed to introduce you're new story but you got side tracked!"

me:"...well..i be damned!IT DID!!!"0.o"oooooooh,never noticed that before"

kaiba:"i knew there was a reason malik,bakura and marik got along with you so well!"

me:"ah really,what's that?"

kaiba:"it's-

me:"i think this will be to big for the memo!"

kaiba:"wha?let me tell you"

me:"cuz i keep going and goooooing"

kaiba:"let me-

me:"and gooooooooooooooooooooing and gooooooooooooing"

kaiba:"DAMMIT LET ME TALK WOMAN!!!"

me:"...and goooooooooooing"

kaiba:"KAY!THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!!!"stomps out of the room

me:"HOLY ICE CAPS!THERE WAS A DOOR?!!"o.0

bakura+marik+malik:rolling on the floor laughing their heads off"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

marik:"HAHAHA LOOK HOW LONG IT TOOK HER TO REALIZE THERE WAS A DOOR!!!"( yami marik!!" .)

malik:"yeah know!!HAHAHA!!!"

bakura:"5 HOURS!AND THAT WAS WITH KAIBA'S HELP!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

malik:"YEAH!IT WASN'T EVEN A WHITE ROOM!!HOWCOME SHE DIDN'T NOTICE?!"

marik:"I DUNNO!!HAHA...how did kaiba get there!?"o.O

malik:"HAHAH...i DON'T know" O.O

bakura:"freaky powers!...and he said he didn't belive in magic,MY ASS!!HOW'D HE GET IN!!!!"

kaiba:"door!DUMB ASS!"

bakura:"...KAIBA SWOOOOORE!"

malik:"tsk tsk!and exactly WHAT are you teaching little mokie?!"

kaiba:"mokuba isn't here!"

mokuba:"...seto?" O.O(marik:"haha look at him!!haha this my friends is what an innocent child looks like when they hear a "naughty" word!pffffftI NEVER look like that!!)

kaiba:"ooooooooooh crap"

malik:"yeah...QUIZ START!!!...damn this really IS too long for a memo!"(TA DA!!)  
It was a lovely Saturday morning, in the lovely month of September, on the lovely second day of this lovely month! And were a currently at the oh so lovely resident of the oh so lovely yami and yugi muto who are living with yugi's lovely grandfather who all all so VERY lov-DAMMIT RYOU SHUT UP!!!!ryou turned to his yami who looked as if he'd kill you in a second!...wait he always looked like that!"why bakura?is something bothering you?"(gosh ya gotta love this guy!) bakura stared at him like he was some kinda evil dentist going to put braces on him!OH THE HORROR!!!(yami:"Nimo,you're over reacting with the dentist thing!" me:"NO I'M NOT!!!THEY'RE EVIL,DAMMIT!!" yami:sigh)

bakura:"something...wrong!?"eye twitch (me:"kay!last interuption!I SWEAR!I'm just gonna write this in a way that is easier to read!DIOLAUGE!"

joey:"even I can tell you spelled that wrong!" me:" Shut up! I can't spell a lot of words right!It's just when i wanna look smart i check on then you people all think i'm smart but in reality it's all askjeeves!...CRAP!i said that out loud, didn't I!?"

joey:"yup!"

me:shifty eyed"...I REGRET NOTHING!!!") 

ryou:"yes bakura,i'm asking you if there's something wrong"staring at bakura 

bakura:"you keep saying lovely!"eye twitch 

ryou:"and?" 

bakura:"it's..so WRONG" 

ryou:"oh so?" 

bakura:"CUZ YOU SOUND SO..SO..SO" 

marik+malik:"GAY" 

ryou:"what are you talking about?It is a lovely day!And i don't sound gay!How could you say such a thing!I mean after all it's not my fault i have such a extravegant vocabulary!You two are just uncultured.5 hours laterPersonally I think that's rude and i hope you know how much it hurt to hear you say such a thing,after all I thought we were friends!!!" 

marik+malik+bakura:0.0"HOLY ICE CAPS!HE STILL TALKING?!" 

ryou:"what do you mean?" 

malik:"frig!We did so many things!We slept,played duel monsters,made fun of people,slept some more,found out that cats aren't flammable,slept some more and woke up now!!!" 

ryou:eyes widen"YOU PUT A KITTY ON FIRE?!" 

marik:"yeah!Tiger actually!" 

ryou:jaw drops"you lite NIMO"S CAT ON FIRE?!" 

bakura:"who cares!She'll be happy!She hates that thing!" 

ryou:"But her sister LOVES IT!" 

bakura:"oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...oh she screwed" 

ryou:"OH..MY..GOOOOOOOOOD!!!!"starts pannicking"NO!!!" 

yami:comes in"oh hey ryou!How long have you been here...TOMB ROBBER!" 

bakura:"PHAROH!" 

yami:"TOMB ROBBER!" 

bakura:"PHAROH!" 

yami:"TOMB ROBBER!" 

marik:"KAGOME!" 

both:stare at him 

malik:"INUYASHA!!!" 

both:"wt fudge!?" 

marik+malik:"THAT'S WHO YOU TWO REMIND US OF!" 

yami:O.O"YOU...DID NOT JUST SAY THAT" 

marik:"oh yes we did!" 

yami:"YOU LITTLE CENSOR 

marik:jaw drops 

malik:"OKAY!I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO

SWEAR!" 

yami:"SHUT UP!WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!" 

bakura:shurgs"dunno" 

ryou:"THEY LITE TIGER ON FIRE!" 

yami:"ooooooooooooooooh,nimo's screwed" 

ryou:"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" 

yami:"...nimo's screwed a lot?!" 

ryou:slaps forehead"oh no..where's yugi?" 

yami:"...with nimo's little sister" 

them:"why?!" 

yami:"She's cuddling him!" 

malik:"ewwwwwwwww,which one is this?" 

yami:"the one who had dreams of kissing all of us!" 

malik:"the 7 year old?!" 

yami:"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" 

bakura:"SUCKER!!BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

marik:"I'M GONNA MAKE KIRBY!!!!" 

everyone else:"WHAT?!"o.0 

marik:"SEE!!" (' . ' ) "LOOK IT'S KIRBY!!!!DON'T YOU SEE THE KIRBYNESS!?" 

yami:"HOLY ICE CAPS!I DO!!!" 

ryou:eyes widen"kirby..." 

bakura:"ohhhhhhhhh crap!" 

yami:"what tomb robber?!" 

bakura:"you'll see!!!" 

ryou:twitch"k-k-k-k-k-kirby!!!"twitch 

marik:"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,kirby rules" 

ryou:"DIE BASTAAAAAAAAARD!!!!"jumps the drawing and starts stabbing

it"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!DIE CENSOR DIE!!" 

everyone else: 0.0"whoa" 

marik:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!KIRBY!!!"jumps ryou"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" 

bakura:"HEY!!!"jumps marik"LET GO OF MY HIKARI!!" 

malik+yami:stare at eachother 

malik:slaps yami 

yami:"WHAT THE?!"takes a vase and smashes it on malik's head 

malik:"AW!!!!MY HEAD!!YOU

LITTLE!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"smashes a table on yami and starts beating him with is millenuim rod 

yami: xx 

malik:"censor"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!"looks at everyone"whoa!this is going nowhere fast!EVERYONE STOP!" 

them:"why?!" 

malik:"WERE GOING NOWHERE!!WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING"  
i come in the house 

bakura:"that something!"pointing at me 

me:"KAY,ANYONE TELL ME WHY TIGER WAS ON FIRE?!" 

ryou:"IT WAS ALL THEM!!!"points at marik,malik and bakura" 

bakura:"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING,RYOU!I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!!!" 

marik:"wt fudge!BAKURA YOU'RE GAY WITH RYOU?!" 

ryou:"NO!He keeps saying that to people though!DAMMIT BAKURA WERE NOT

GAY!" 

bakura:"Well i know i'm NOT,not so sure about you,mr."lovely" 

ryou:"...DIE CENSORjumps bakura 

bakura:"WHAT THE-gets tackled 

marik:"OKAY!I KNOW FOR A FACT,TO THE TENTH DEGREE THAT RYOU SHOULDN'T SWEAR!" 

malik:"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!didn't know he could fight!" 

marik:"didn't know nimo cared about tiger either" 

me:"I DON'T!I WANTED TO LITE HIM!!!"growls 

malik:"...i did NOT know nimo could growl!" 

marik:"why not?she could sound like a panther!!"(me:"i coooooooooould!it scared muna!!HAHAHAHAA!) 

malik:"point taken!" 

me:"SO!WHICH ONE IS IT!!"has a crazy look in eyes 

marik:"BARNEY!" 

me:"i killed him the other day!"twitches violently 

malik:"'S EVIL COUSIN!...SMARNEY!" 

me:blinks and looks normal again"..sm...arney?" 

malik:"YES!SMARNEY!AN EVIL CREATURE!WHOSE COLOURS ARE...GREEN AND PURPLE!AND LOOKS EXACLTY LIKE BARNEY EXCEPT THE PARTS THAT ARE PURPLE ARE GREEN ON HIM!...and stuff" 

me:"ooooooooooooooooooooh"goes crazy"I'LL KILL YOU SMARNEY!TO THIS I VOWE!!!!!!!!!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"bursts through the wall 

malik:"SHE BELIVED ME!!!" 

marik:"i knoooooooooooooooooooooow!"looks at everyone to see them knocked out

and the house a mess"shit!this is a crime scean!..we should get outta hear!" 

malik:"you're right!But in style!"  
both of them:put on cloakes and walk out the door"KUKUKUKUKUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" 

ryou:wakes up and stands up"TAKE THAT CENSOR"YOU'VE BEEN OWNED!!!!!"cough"ahem,well...bye!We'll see you next time!I hope!...oh dear i have blood all over me..i think i'll go to take a bath,bye"waves at everyone


	2. Yugioh  marik gets whooped!

ELLO!ELLO!!! I'm going to continue making these!So doooooooooon't worry!!!!Plus i'll be having a special guest!KATE!If you want to be in the next one then ask!OR send me a message saying you liked my quiz!Plus if I end up liking you,you'll not only be on this thingie!I'LL BE YOU'RE FRIEND!Well that's how it was with kate!Yay!!I just looooooooooooooooooooooove memo's!!!You just write random things that no one will read!!BUT I'M EVIL!SO AFTER I PUT IT ON THE MEMO I PUT IT ON THE QUIZ PART OF IT TO JUST SO YOU GOTTA READ IT!!!!!!NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NU NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!FEAR ME!!FEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ME!!!!!!

ryou:"Why?" ...cuz i think it'd be fun to be feared!

ryou: o.0 "what?" YOU HEARD ME!!!NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!FEAR ME!FEAAAAAAAARburp...yeaaaaaaaaaah I shouldn't have drank that 5th pepsi!

ryou: O.O"CANS!?"

me:"naaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

ryou:"phew!"

me:"LITERES!!!!"

ryou:O.O"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

me:"yeah!!!"patting tummy"that was yummy pepsi!!!"

ryou:"don't you...need the washroom!?"

me:"NOPE!!YIPPIE!!!!!"

ryou:"uh"

me:"CHA CHA CHHHHHHHHHA!!!!!"

ryou:0.0"what?!"

me:"Oh!WAIT!...oh snaps..i forgot!Oh yeah!..nope lost it!..WAIT!..nah it's gone...gone for good!"

ryou:"oh we-

me:"LET US ALL MOURN FOR THE POOR THOUGHT!"

ryou:"WH-

me:"IT WAS SO YOUNG!NOT KNOWING LIFE!"

ryou:"nim-

me:"POOR POOR THOUGHT!IT DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!!!"

ryou:"NIMO!"

me:"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!"

ryou:" I just wanted to say that-

me:"ALAS!-

ryou:"THAT'S FING IT!!!"

me: O.O

ryuo:"NIMO!LET ME TALK!YOU KEEP INTERUPTING ME!STOP IT!STOP IT NOOOOOOOOW!!!THIS INSTANT!!"

me:"..okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

ryou:sighs"like i was saying...oh f..i forgot!"

me:blinks"so...can i"

ryou:"go ahead!"

me:"YAY!!!!!BUT I FORGOT SO WHATEVER!!!LET'S START THIS THINGIE!!!!!!"

ryou:"GOD HELP ME!!!!!"

me:"YEAH!"

me:"OH NO!School started today!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!So i'll have a hard time updating!!!!!!But don't worry!I shall update!!A lot!!NEITHER RAIN NOR SNOW NOR SLEET WILL STOP ME!...well they couldn't stop me to begin with cuz i'm indoors...but THAT'S NOT POINT!!!Hey i just realized shouldn't I have put this in the memo!?...i should've!!HAHA LOOK HOW EVIL I AM!!I WROTE STORY START BUT JUST ADDED TO THE MEMO!!!AHAHAHAHHAHAAHHA!!"  
yugi:"NIMO"

me:"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!"

yugi:"you're getting side tracked!!!When you write "story start" then the story is supposed to start!!!"  
me:"oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!STORY START!...PART 2?!"

yugi:--

joey:"THERE WAS A PART ONE!?" O.O

malik:"i have NO idea!!!!"

kaiba:"idiots...i'm surrounded by idiots!"

me:"surrounded?!by IDIOTS?!hmmmmm,i don't see any idiots just you're FRIENDS"

joey:"KAIBA HAS FRIENDS?!"

malik:"i thought he was a loner!!"

marik:"lonely,loooooooooooooonely man!MONEY'S HIS BEST FRIEND!"

kaiba:"shut up mutt,gay lord and palm tree!!!"

them:"HEY!"

joey:"i'm no dog!!!!"

malik:"YEAH AND MARIK'S NOT GAY!"

everyone:"..."

marik:"...IDIOT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

malik:"me?"

marik:"YEAH!"

malik:"BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

kate:"YOU WEAR A BELLY SHIRT!!!"

us:"HEY!"

kate:"hey everyone"

malik:"but...i thought it was smexy!!!"

kate:"nope!Not even CLOSE"

me: O.O"HOLY ICE CAPS!!I READ WHAT I SAID OVER AND I SOUNDED LIKE TEA!!!!!!"panicking

marik:"BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM! I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM!!!"points at

bakura with eyes closed

bakura:0.0"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

marik:"THIS IS WHAT I WANNA DO!LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

bakura:"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING-"

marik:""ONE ON ONE,JUST ME AND YOU!!!"

bakura:"THAT'S IT!!!!"holds up a knife"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!"

marik:O.O"huh!?WHAT DID I DO?!"

bakura:runs at him"DIE YOU GAY FREAK!!!"

marik:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"runs

kate:"DIE MARIK!DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!"

ryou:"don't you mean run?"

kate:"no!I mean die!!DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!"

me+yami+yugi and joey:dancing"BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM! I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM!LET'S SPEND IT NOW TOGETHER!NOW UNTIL FOREVER!"

bakura:jumps marik and starts stabbing marikDIE!!DIE CENSORDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!YOU FRIGGEN 6 YEAR OLD FREAK IN THE BODY OF A TEENAGER!"

marik:"AH!HELP!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

bakura:looks at us"WHY ARE THEY SAYING IT NOW!?"

ryou:"IT'S A SONG!!!"

bakura:"really?!"

kate:"yeah!But that doesn't matter!Keep killing marik!!!"

bakura:O.O"uh..."looks at marik and sees him in a puddle of blood"i..think he's already dead!..SHIT!BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!!"

malik:"MARIK!!!!!BAKURA I'LL KILL YOU!!"runs after him with his millenuim rod

bakura:"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"jumps out the window

malik:"THEN I'LL...crap i can't say that!It wont make sense!!!!"

marik:"m...alik"

malik:O.Olooks at marik"...HOLY ICE

CAP!!ZOMBIE!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!STAY BACK!STAY BACK YOU EVIL FIEND!"

marik:"no!...it's ME"

malik:"YOU WANT CHEEZE?!OH RA!I DON'T HAVE ANY!!!" T.T

marik:"you dumbass!!!..."

kaiba:"call a damn doctor!"

malik:"BUT...he's a ZOMBIE"

kaiba:"he isn't!"

kate:"he's just bleeding!...A LOT!muttering"idiot"

malik:"HEY! I heard that!"

kate:"i don't care"

malik:"you're so mean!"

kate:"thank you"

marik:"HELLO!!BLEEDING OVER HERE"

kaiba:on a cell phone"yes!I want them over here on the double!!You hear me?!IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!!!"

marik:"kaiba!?...you're calling the hospital!?Thank you!!!THANK YOU!!"T.T

kaiba:"hospital!?I was calling for a pizza!!Ii don't care!BLEED TO DEATH!YOU HEAR ME YOU FREAK!BLEED!"

marik:jaw drops"YOU'RE MEAN"

kaiba:"oh shut up and die already"

kate:"YES KAIBA!"  
mean while with bakura

bakura:"BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!""running around

weevil:"hehehee you're so beautiful!Did anyone ever tell you that?hehehehe"talking to a butter fly

bakura:"HAAHAHAHAHAHA!"sees weevil"what a loser! "

weevil:"hehe..wanna go o-bakura steps on the butterfly O.O"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

bakura:"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

weevil:"oh could you!?"

bakura:"very easily!!NOW!Excuse me!I have some old ladies to scare!!!"runs away laughing...again  
with us again

yugi:"wow bakura's mean!"

ryou:"well at least he didn't eat it this time!"

me:O.o"he eats bugs?!"

ryou:"he says it's healthy for you"--

yami:"stupid tomb robber!!"

kaiba:"WHERE'S MY DAMN PIZZA!!!!"knoc knock"YES!FINALLY!"runs to the door

joey:"OMG!KAIBA CAN RUN!"

everyone:sweat drop

ryou:"...well he DOES have two legs!"

malik:"yeah!Two very long and slender model like legs!"

everyone:"WHAT?!"

kaiba:looks at malik"EXCUSE ME!?""

malik:"what?Did i say something weird!?"

kate:"woooooooooooooooooooow,you're SICK"

kaiba:"all i want is my damn pizza!"answers the door and sees bakura with a huge smile

onO.O"WHAT THE?!"

bakura:"i have pizza!...but it's a little bloody!"the pizza box is red now and there's blood all over bakura

kaiba:"..."shuts the door at bakura's face

kate:"HEY!Why'd you do that!?"

kaiba:eye twitch"WHY!?HE'S A FREAK!Plus..he killed someone!Meaning

cops!Here!NOW!"

us:O.O"SHIT!"

me:"AND MARIK'S BLEEDING!"

kaiba:"yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...BYE!"runs and jumps out another window

me:"DAMMIT PEOPLE!WE HAVE DOORS!!!!" .

kate:laughing"haha i gotta go!"

me:"please don't jump out the window!!"

kate:"I WONT!"

me:"phew!"

kate:"I'M A FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYING!!"get's a jet pack and flies out the window

me:"...woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow"

cops:bust in the placeHEY YOU!WHY WAS THERE A BLOODY SEME ALBINO OUTSIDE WITH A BLOODY PIZZA AND COVERED WITH BLOOD!?"

bakura:"hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

ryou:hits forhead"great"

cop 2:"OH MY LORD!LOOK AT THE POOR...INSANE LOOKING TEENAGER!HE'S SOAKED IN BLOOD!"

yugi:"nooooooooooooooooo,it's ketchup!"

cop 2:"really?!"

yugi:"yea-

marik:"GOD DAMMIT!I'M BLEEEEEEEEEDING!!HELP ME!HELP

MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"sobbing

me:"...SMARNEY!!!!!!!"crashes through the wall

joey:"I'M HELPING YOU!"runs after me

ryou:"...smarney?"

malik:"barney's evil cousin!"

ryou:"but-

yami:"I WANNA GO ON THR TRIP ALREADY!"

yugi:"We can't!The cops!"

yami:"DAMMIT!!MIND CRUSH!!"mind crushes the cops"HAH!TAKE

THAAAAAAAAAAT!"

everyone else:O.o"uh"

bakura:"...BWHAHAHAHHAAHHHAHA!"

marik:"I'M A BLEEEEEEEEEEEEDING!"

yami:puts on shades"and were out!"

yugi:"but we didn't help marik yet"

yami:"don't worry!Next story he'll magically be okay again!"

yugi:"Really?!"

yami:"i promise!"

ryou:"yes don't worry,now bye for now!"

marik:"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!HELP ME!!"

everyone else:smiling and waving

malik:"just smile and wave people,smile and wave!!!!"


	3. Yugioh TRIP TIME!

**Ello!I'm back to writing these cuz I kind of feel bad..for what, a year hiatus?..with out telling anyone there'd be a hiatus...or a head's up!lol I am a genius!...so ingenious that if it wasn't for the fact I had spell check I would've spelt genius wrong! **

**ryou:"Please tell me Kaiba wont really kill me" **

**me:"ah-" **

**kaiba:"oh I will,Nimo has NO control what so ever!BWHAHHAHAHA" **

**ryou: 00 "mommy!"**

**yugi:"Wait,did we already start?"**

**joey:"dunno yug, dont think so!"**

**kaiba:'dunno yug,dont think so'Can you GET any stupider?!We clearly didn't start since it didn't say 'STORY START' **

**hear's marik's voiceOH SHNAPS!!!!! comes running in with nothing but a towel on and is soaking wet" was I late!?" **

**ryou:"marik-"**

**marik:"Cuz in my defense malik took to long in the shower since he's a woman and i just got in now and i didn't know the story started!!Besides i was so used to there being no stories that i spent my time reeking havoc!!!!" **

**kaiba:"doofus-" **

**malik comes running in "WOMAN?!Excuuuuuuuse me?!" **

**marik:"ya!Woman!" **

**malik:"oh no you didn't !That's it,i'm going to have to go animal activist on your sick,twisted,animal hariming ass!"**

**kaiba:"whoa whoa whoa,when did I get involved in this?Just cus I made fun of the mutt?!"**

**malik:"I meant marik!" **

**joey:"Shut it ya rich snob!!!" **

**marik:"laaaaaaame,is that all you could say dog man?" **

**joey:"why are you talkin?Your the one with a palm tree for a head!"**

**marik:"WHAT?!IMy hair is futuristic!For i am a VISIONAIRE,so take that and shove it!"**

**yami:"hate to interrupt the rant of a visionary,which is what you meant,VISIONARY,not VISIONAIRE!So why don't YOU take that in shove it into the dense jungle that is your hair!!" **

**bakura:"oh,ya wanna talk about hair now,mister 'goes through a year's worth of hair gel each day' frick!You look like you were modeled after a star fish!" **

**marik+malik:"ooooooooh,you gonna take that?!" **

**yami:"NO!DIE TOMB ROBBER!" **

**bakura:"BRING IT PHAROH!" joey:"are you two gonna duke it out?"**

**duke:"anyone say my name?" **

**joey:"nah!I didn't mean you!" **

**duke:"whatever,just for calling me up for no reason i'm staying here!"**

**bakura:"were civilized people,we'll just play WII boxing!"**

**yami:"I SHALL defend my title as the WII boxing champion!For the honour of my hair gel depends on it!"**

**ryou:"..dont you mean the world?"**

**yami:"no,hair gel!" **

**yugi:"weren't we in a forest?!" **

**me:"we arrrre!" everyone looks around"ah damn!" **

**marik:"i feel exposed"clutches towel **

**everyone:"MY EYES!!!"**

**yami:"someone start the story !!!" And then with a courageous struggle one man stood up above the rest,that man will forever have everyone in their debt for uttering the words that will liberate alltakes a deep breath" STORY STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART" and with that the world was saved!**

**Yugi:"yay!I saved the world without yami's help!" **

**yami:"...psh,lucky shot,WITH OUT ME YOUR NOTHING!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you say.."  
**

**Marik+malik:"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you give me a ..."  
**

**Marik+malik:"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWG!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you give a round of applause for our guest"  
**

**Malik+marik:"ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
**

**Ali:"hey!"  
**

**Marik:"suuuuuup!?...have any clothes on you?!"  
**

**Ali:"other than the one's i'm wearing..?...no"  
**

**Marik:"HOW COULD YOU?!I DEPENDED ON YOU ALI!ALI WHYYYYY?!"**

**Ali: OO takes steps back**

**Marik:get's down on his knees"WHYYYYYYYY?!WHY **

**RA,WHY!?"  
**

**Me:"this is getting tres creepy!"throws a bag on him"Welcome paper bag princess!!  
**

**"Marik:"dont you mean prince?!"  
**

**Me:"Ali,do you think I meant princess?"  
**

**Ali:"uh-huh!"**

**Me:"there you go!"both of us grin at him  
**

**Marik:"HOW CRUEL!"  
**

**Kaiba:"where's everyone else?!"a mountain man comes up to us "They went on a quest to find themselves"OO  
**

**Malik:"dude,that is deep"OO  
**

**Bakura:"i knoooow,like,i could totally understand,i must go find myself"OO  
**

**Man:"but first we must do the dance of the kuna kana krita mana!The dance of jumping off cliffs like lemmings!"  
**

**Bakura+malik:stare at each other then the man  
**

**Bakura:"why dont you show us how it's done!"  
**

**Man:"okay,but only if you promise to follow after"  
**

**Malik:"what?Jeeze you thought we were gonna ditch you,of course not!"  
**

**Man:"oh,okay,KUNA KANA KRITA MANA!E!E!E!E!" takes three giant jumps and then runs off a cliff  
silence  
**

**Malik+bakura:"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!"crying  
**

**Bakura:"he,he actually did it!THE DOOFUS HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
**

**Malik:"I knoooooow!!!!HAHA!!Oo!This breaking news!We just got a message from Ali,seems her friend Kyra wants to be in this as well but she was too lazy"  
**

**Bakura:"JOIN THE CLUB,the writer here is lazy too,where is she?!"  
**

**Me:sleeping  
**

**Bakura:"..."  
**

**Me:turns over in sleep  
**

**Bakura:"how is this still being written?!"sees the mountain man on the laptop  
Man:grins madly  
**

**Bakura:"HOLY ICE CAPS,HE'S BACK!!!THE MOUNTAIN MAN IS BACK!!!"  
**

**Kyra:"mountain man?Do you know what they're talking about?"  
**

**Ali:shrugs"they're insane,let's look for the others!"  
**

**Bakura:"The mountain man is making you think i'm insane!!I'M NOT THOUGH"  
**

**Kaiba:"i see no mountain man you raging lunatic"  
**

**Marik:"clearly he hasn't found himself"  
**

**Kaiba:"clearly,you should have done the kuna kana krita mana!The dance of jumping off of cliffs like lemmings!"  
**

**Bakura: OO"YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!I WONT JUMP OFF A CLIFF"  
**

**Malik:"but you're dead,why do you care!?"  
**

**Bakura:"...oh ya,well,your gay!"  
**

**Malik:gasp"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT"  
**

**Duke:"is this what you people do?!"  
**

**Kyra:"wonder how the other's are doing!"Meanwhile  
**

**Yami:"STAY BACK,STAY BACK I SAY EVIL CREATURE OF DARKNESS!!!"  
**

**Ryou:"wha?All I said was that while we're here we should look for tea"  
**

**Yami:"YOU EVIL CREATEN!Why must you repeat her name?!"  
**

**Ryou:stare"yugi..i think yami has a fear of tea"  
**

**Yugi:"ya,i know,sad isn't it?"  
**

**Joey:"TEA!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"just kidding!"  
**

**Yami:glare"do I have to mind crush you?"  
**

**Joey:"well that'll be hard cuz...TEA'S HERE!RUN,RUN YAM RUN!"  
**

**Yami:tries to run"AH,SHE HAS ME"  
**

**Joey:holding onto yami's collar"gee, does she?"  
**

**Yami:turns his head"i hate you"  
**

**Joey:"Aw,what was that?YOU LOVE TEA GARDNER?!"  
**

**Yami:eyes widen"NOOOOOOOO "  
**

**Ryou:"why do you people hate her?"  
**

**Yugi:"well,after hearing friendship speeches millions of times **

**every hour you tend to go insane"  
**

**Ryou:"you seem sane!"  
**

**Yugi:turns to ryou"cuz if i'm a good boy tea wont lock me in a room with tinky winky,dispy,lala and po!"  
**

**Ryou:"THE TELETUBBIES?!"  
**

**Yugi:"WHAT?!WHERE?!HIDE ME!!!"  
**

**Ryou:"oh god,someone save me!!"  
**

**Back with us-Bakura:"NOW,LET US VENTURE INTO THE UNKNOWN TERRITORY OF MOUNTAIN MAN"  
**

**Kaiba:"Dont you mean 'men' twit!"  
**

**Bakura:"there's more of them!?"**

**Kaiba:"JUST GO!!"**

**Bakura:"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME"runs into the forest  
**

**Kyra+ali+duke+malik+marik:"OKAY!"follows  
**

**Kaiba:"why are they running in the direction the mountain man fell?!"  
**

**Me:sleeping  
**

**Kaiba:"WAKE UP YOU"kicks me  
**

**Me:"ow!jerk!"  
**

**Duke:"Wait,did kaiba just say-"hears bakura scream  
"RA DAMMIT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"falls  
**

**Duke:"AAAAAAAAH HELL NO!"tries to stop but malik bumps into him,falls"MALIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!"  
**

**Malik:"MY BAD!"ali bumps into him,falls"SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?!HOW SUKIIIIIIIIIIISH!"  
**

**Ali:"oh crap!Malik,sorry!!"  
marik smashes into her,falls"GAH!MARRRRRRRRRRRRRIK!!!"  
**

**Marik:"oh,shit!CRIME SCENE!!"turns around and has krya smash into him,falls"I'M NOT GONNA DIE ON MY OWN!"grabs krya  
**

**Krya:falls"NOOOOOO!!!!!PAPER BAG PRINCESS HOW COULD YOU?!"  
**

**Me:"oo,what a way to go!"  
**

**Kaiba:"they're fault!I mean,who follows bakura?!"  
**

**Man:roars  
**

**Us:OO  
**

**Man:"I MUST EAT HUMAN FLESH"  
**

**Kaiba:"ah crap nimo we should-"see's me running in the direction everyone else went"THERE'S A CLIFF THERE"  
**

**Me:"I KNOW!"jumps"I HAVE NO REGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS"  
**

**Kaiba:stares at the man then at the cliff"...it wasn't me,it was you,BYE!"runs and jumps off the cliff"ONLY I CAN MAKE THIS LOOK COOOOOOOOOOOL"  
**

**Back with yami,joey,ryou and yugi-**

**Ryou:"joey stop scaring them!"  
**

**Joey:"no!WHEN I GO TEA,YAMI GO AH!Tea!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"TEA!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"When i go teletubby,yugi go ah!TELETUBBY"  
**

**Yugi:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"TELETUBBY!"  
**

**Everyone:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
**

**Joey:"some set of lungs ya got,yug!"  
**

**Yugi:"That wasn't me!"  
**

**Joey:"then who..."looks up"ooooooooooooooh shnaps"we fall on them  
**

**Kaiba:gets up and brushes himself off"well,SEE,what happens when you drag me out of civilization and into a dirty **

**place,ryou?!"  
**

**Ryou:"howcome i'm not dead?"  
**

**Kaiba:"i could fix that"takes out a gun  
**

**Ryou:"NOOO!!!"Kaiba:pulls trigger  
**

**Man:"NOOOOOOOO!"jumps infront of ryou  
**

**Ryou:"NOOOOOO..wha?But.."  
**

**Man:"it's okay,for i have found myself,giving my life for a youngster is okay"  
**

**Ryou:"...that wouldn't have hit me anyways since everyone's kind of crushing me"  
**

**Man:"so i died in vain?!"  
**

**Ryou:"pretty much!"  
**

**Man:"aruuuuuugh"dies  
**

**Kaiba:"howcome you could still talk then?!"to ryou  
**

**Ryou:"my body's so numb it's not even funny"  
Everyone slowly get's up-**

**Kyra:"hey,we found them!"  
**

**Ali:"YAY!"  
**

**Joey:"my body hurts"  
**

**Me:"i woke up for this!?"  
**

**Duke:"APPARENTLY"  
**

**Yami:"is this over?!"  
**

**Kaiba:"well the point WAS to destroy ryou"  
**

**Ali:"i thought it was to rescue them!"points at ryou,joey,yugi and yami  
**

**Kaiba:"oh,you're talking about yoooooour agenda,mine was to destroy ryou"  
**

**Kyra:"whoa!What'd you do to him?!"asks ryou  
**

**Ryou:"I DONT KNOW!"  
**

**Kaiba:"oh you know,you so know you lying albino freak of **

**nature"glare  
**

**Bakura:"HEY,I'M ALBINO TOO!"  
**

**Kaiba:"and?!  
**

**"Bakura:"AND I'M PROUD"  
**

**Yami:"so why talk!?"  
**

**Bakura:"SHUT UP"  
**

**Yugi:"i think that's all for now"  
**

**Me:"oh,YES IT IS,i'm tired,hungry and need to do something"  
**

**Joey:"what do you need to do?"  
**

**Me:"i dont quite know..EITHER WAY,LET OUR GUESTS FINNISH THIS OFF"  
**

**Kyra+ali:"BYE!HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!"waves  
**

**Joey:"hey didja ever wonder who we're waving to?"  
**

**Malik:"just shut up and waaaaaaave"fake smile while waving  
**

**Joey:shrugs"whatever"puts on a fake smile and waves**


	4. Yugioh to rescue or not to rescue

**Ello!I'm back to writing these cuz I kind of feel bad..for what, a year hiatus?..with out telling anyone there'd be a hiatus...or a head's up!lol I am a genius!...so ingenious that if it wasn't for the fact I had spell check I would've spelt genius wrong! **

**ryou:"Please tell me Kaiba wont really kill me" **

**me:"ah-" **

**kaiba:"oh I will,Nimo has NO control what so ever!BWHAHHAHAHA" **

**ryou: 00 "mommy!"**

**yugi:"Wait,did we already start?"**

**joey:"dunno yug, dont think so!"**

**kaiba:'dunno yug,dont think so'Can you GET any stupider?!We clearly didn't start since it didn't say 'STORY START' **

**hear's marik's voiceOH SHNAPS!!!!! comes running in with nothing but a towel on and is soaking wet" was I late!?" **

**ryou:"marik-"**

**marik:"Cuz in my defense malik took to long in the shower since he's a woman and i just got in now and i didn't know the story started!!Besides i was so used to there being no stories that i spent my time reeking havoc!!!!" **

**kaiba:"doofus-" **

**malik comes running in "WOMAN?!Excuuuuuuuse me?!" **

**marik:"ya!Woman!" **

**malik:"oh no you didn't !That's it,i'm going to have to go animal activist on your sick,twisted,animal hariming ass!"**

**kaiba:"whoa whoa whoa,when did I get involved in this?Just cus I made fun of the mutt?!"**

**malik:"I meant marik!" **

**joey:"Shut it ya rich snob!!!" **

**marik:"laaaaaaame,is that all you could say dog man?" **

**joey:"why are you talkin?Your the one with a palm tree for a head!"**

**marik:"WHAT?!IMy hair is futuristic!For i am a VISIONAIRE,so take that and shove it!"**

**yami:"hate to interrupt the rant of a visionary,which is what you meant,VISIONARY,not VISIONAIRE!So why don't YOU take that in shove it into the dense jungle that is your hair!!" **

**bakura:"oh,ya wanna talk about hair now,mister 'goes through a year's worth of hair gel each day' frick!You look like you were modeled after a star fish!" **

**marik+malik:"ooooooooh,you gonna take that?!" **

**yami:"NO!DIE TOMB ROBBER!" **

**bakura:"BRING IT PHAROH!" joey:"are you two gonna duke it out?"**

**duke:"anyone say my name?" **

**joey:"nah!I didn't mean you!" **

**duke:"whatever,just for calling me up for no reason i'm staying here!"**

**bakura:"were civilized people,we'll just play WII boxing!"**

**yami:"I SHALL defend my title as the WII boxing champion!For the honour of my hair gel depends on it!"**

**ryou:"..dont you mean the world?"**

**yami:"no,hair gel!" **

**yugi:"weren't we in a forest?!" **

**me:"we arrrre!" everyone looks around"ah damn!" **

**marik:"i feel exposed"clutches towel **

**everyone:"MY EYES!!!"**

**yami:"someone start the story !!!" And then with a courageous struggle one man stood up above the rest,that man will forever have everyone in their debt for uttering the words that will liberate alltakes a deep breath" STORY STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART" and with that the world was saved!**

**Yugi:"yay!I saved the world without yami's help!" **

**yami:"...psh,lucky shot,WITH OUT ME YOUR NOTHING!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you say.."  
**

**Marik+malik:"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you give me a ..."  
**

**Marik+malik:"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWG!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you give a round of applause for our guest"  
**

**Malik+marik:"ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
**

**Ali:"hey!"  
**

**Marik:"suuuuuup!?...have any clothes on you?!"  
**

**Ali:"other than the one's i'm wearing..?...no"  
**

**Marik:"HOW COULD YOU?!I DEPENDED ON YOU ALI!ALI WHYYYYY?!"**

**Ali: OO takes steps back**

**Marik:get's down on his knees"WHYYYYYYYY?!WHY **

**RA,WHY!?"  
**

**Me:"this is getting tres creepy!"throws a bag on him"Welcome paper bag princess!!  
**

**"Marik:"dont you mean prince?!"  
**

**Me:"Ali,do you think I meant princess?"  
**

**Ali:"uh-huh!"**

**Me:"there you go!"both of us grin at him  
**

**Marik:"HOW CRUEL!"  
**

**Kaiba:"where's everyone else?!"a mountain man comes up to us "They went on a quest to find themselves"OO  
**

**Malik:"dude,that is deep"OO  
**

**Bakura:"i knoooow,like,i could totally understand,i must go find myself"OO  
**

**Man:"but first we must do the dance of the kuna kana krita mana!The dance of jumping off cliffs like lemmings!"  
**

**Bakura+malik:stare at each other then the man  
**

**Bakura:"why dont you show us how it's done!"  
**

**Man:"okay,but only if you promise to follow after"  
**

**Malik:"what?Jeeze you thought we were gonna ditch you,of course not!"  
**

**Man:"oh,okay,KUNA KANA KRITA MANA!E!E!E!E!" takes three giant jumps and then runs off a cliff  
silence  
**

**Malik+bakura:"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!"crying  
**

**Bakura:"he,he actually did it!THE DOOFUS HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
**

**Malik:"I knoooooow!!!!HAHA!!Oo!This breaking news!We just got a message from Ali,seems her friend Kyra wants to be in this as well but she was too lazy"  
**

**Bakura:"JOIN THE CLUB,the writer here is lazy too,where is she?!"  
**

**Me:sleeping  
**

**Bakura:"..."  
**

**Me:turns over in sleep  
**

**Bakura:"how is this still being written?!"sees the mountain man on the laptop  
Man:grins madly  
**

**Bakura:"HOLY ICE CAPS,HE'S BACK!!!THE MOUNTAIN MAN IS BACK!!!"  
**

**Kyra:"mountain man?Do you know what they're talking about?"  
**

**Ali:shrugs"they're insane,let's look for the others!"  
**

**Bakura:"The mountain man is making you think i'm insane!!I'M NOT THOUGH"  
**

**Kaiba:"i see no mountain man you raging lunatic"  
**

**Marik:"clearly he hasn't found himself"  
**

**Kaiba:"clearly,you should have done the kuna kana krita mana!The dance of jumping off of cliffs like lemmings!"  
**

**Bakura: OO"YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!I WONT JUMP OFF A CLIFF"  
**

**Malik:"but you're dead,why do you care!?"  
**

**Bakura:"...oh ya,well,your gay!"  
**

**Malik:gasp"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT"  
**

**Duke:"is this what you people do?!"  
**

**Kyra:"wonder how the other's are doing!"Meanwhile  
**

**Yami:"STAY BACK,STAY BACK I SAY EVIL CREATURE OF DARKNESS!!!"  
**

**Ryou:"wha?All I said was that while we're here we should look for tea"  
**

**Yami:"YOU EVIL CREATEN!Why must you repeat her name?!"  
**

**Ryou:stare"yugi..i think yami has a fear of tea"  
**

**Yugi:"ya,i know,sad isn't it?"  
**

**Joey:"TEA!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"just kidding!"  
**

**Yami:glare"do I have to mind crush you?"  
**

**Joey:"well that'll be hard cuz...TEA'S HERE!RUN,RUN YAM RUN!"  
**

**Yami:tries to run"AH,SHE HAS ME"  
**

**Joey:holding onto yami's collar"gee, does she?"  
**

**Yami:turns his head"i hate you"  
**

**Joey:"Aw,what was that?YOU LOVE TEA GARDNER?!"  
**

**Yami:eyes widen"NOOOOOOOO "  
**

**Ryou:"why do you people hate her?"  
**

**Yugi:"well,after hearing friendship speeches millions of times **

**every hour you tend to go insane"  
**

**Ryou:"you seem sane!"  
**

**Yugi:turns to ryou"cuz if i'm a good boy tea wont lock me in a room with tinky winky,dispy,lala and po!"  
**

**Ryou:"THE TELETUBBIES?!"  
**

**Yugi:"WHAT?!WHERE?!HIDE ME!!!"  
**

**Ryou:"oh god,someone save me!!"  
**

**Back with us-Bakura:"NOW,LET US VENTURE INTO THE UNKNOWN TERRITORY OF MOUNTAIN MAN"  
**

**Kaiba:"Dont you mean 'men' twit!"  
**

**Bakura:"there's more of them!?"**

**Kaiba:"JUST GO!!"**

**Bakura:"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME"runs into the forest  
**

**Kyra+ali+duke+malik+marik:"OKAY!"follows  
**

**Kaiba:"why are they running in the direction the mountain man fell?!"  
**

**Me:sleeping  
**

**Kaiba:"WAKE UP YOU"kicks me  
**

**Me:"ow!jerk!"  
**

**Duke:"Wait,did kaiba just say-"hears bakura scream  
"RA DAMMIT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"falls  
**

**Duke:"AAAAAAAAH HELL NO!"tries to stop but malik bumps into him,falls"MALIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!"  
**

**Malik:"MY BAD!"ali bumps into him,falls"SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?!HOW SUKIIIIIIIIIIISH!"  
**

**Ali:"oh crap!Malik,sorry!!"  
marik smashes into her,falls"GAH!MARRRRRRRRRRRRRIK!!!"  
**

**Marik:"oh,shit!CRIME SCENE!!"turns around and has krya smash into him,falls"I'M NOT GONNA DIE ON MY OWN!"grabs krya  
**

**Krya:falls"NOOOOOO!!!!!PAPER BAG PRINCESS HOW COULD YOU?!"  
**

**Me:"oo,what a way to go!"  
**

**Kaiba:"they're fault!I mean,who follows bakura?!"  
**

**Man:roars  
**

**Us:OO  
**

**Man:"I MUST EAT HUMAN FLESH"  
**

**Kaiba:"ah crap nimo we should-"see's me running in the direction everyone else went"THERE'S A CLIFF THERE"  
**

**Me:"I KNOW!"jumps"I HAVE NO REGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS"  
**

**Kaiba:stares at the man then at the cliff"...it wasn't me,it was you,BYE!"runs and jumps off the cliff"ONLY I CAN MAKE THIS LOOK COOOOOOOOOOOL"  
**

**Back with yami,joey,ryou and yugi-**

**Ryou:"joey stop scaring them!"  
**

**Joey:"no!WHEN I GO TEA,YAMI GO AH!Tea!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"TEA!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"When i go teletubby,yugi go ah!TELETUBBY"  
**

**Yugi:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"TELETUBBY!"  
**

**Everyone:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
**

**Joey:"some set of lungs ya got,yug!"  
**

**Yugi:"That wasn't me!"  
**

**Joey:"then who..."looks up"ooooooooooooooh shnaps"we fall on them  
**

**Kaiba:gets up and brushes himself off"well,SEE,what happens when you drag me out of civilization and into a dirty **

**place,ryou?!"  
**

**Ryou:"howcome i'm not dead?"  
**

**Kaiba:"i could fix that"takes out a gun  
**

**Ryou:"NOOO!!!"Kaiba:pulls trigger  
**

**Man:"NOOOOOOOO!"jumps infront of ryou  
**

**Ryou:"NOOOOOO..wha?But.."  
**

**Man:"it's okay,for i have found myself,giving my life for a youngster is okay"  
**

**Ryou:"...that wouldn't have hit me anyways since everyone's kind of crushing me"  
**

**Man:"so i died in vain?!"  
**

**Ryou:"pretty much!"  
**

**Man:"aruuuuuugh"dies  
**

**Kaiba:"howcome you could still talk then?!"to ryou  
**

**Ryou:"my body's so numb it's not even funny"  
Everyone slowly get's up-**

**Kyra:"hey,we found them!"  
**

**Ali:"YAY!"  
**

**Joey:"my body hurts"  
**

**Me:"i woke up for this!?"  
**

**Duke:"APPARENTLY"  
**

**Yami:"is this over?!"  
**

**Kaiba:"well the point WAS to destroy ryou"  
**

**Ali:"i thought it was to rescue them!"points at ryou,joey,yugi and yami  
**

**Kaiba:"oh,you're talking about yoooooour agenda,mine was to destroy ryou"  
**

**Kyra:"whoa!What'd you do to him?!"asks ryou  
**

**Ryou:"I DONT KNOW!"  
**

**Kaiba:"oh you know,you so know you lying albino freak of **

**nature"glare  
**

**Bakura:"HEY,I'M ALBINO TOO!"  
**

**Kaiba:"and?!  
**

**"Bakura:"AND I'M PROUD"  
**

**Yami:"so why talk!?"  
**

**Bakura:"SHUT UP"  
**

**Yugi:"i think that's all for now"  
**

**Me:"oh,YES IT IS,i'm tired,hungry and need to do something"  
**

**Joey:"what do you need to do?"  
**

**Me:"i dont quite know..EITHER WAY,LET OUR GUESTS FINNISH THIS OFF"  
**

**Kyra+ali:"BYE!HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!"waves  
**

**Joey:"hey didja ever wonder who we're waving to?"  
**

**Malik:"just shut up and waaaaaaave"fake smile while waving  
**

**Joey:shrugs"whatever"puts on a fake smile and waves**


End file.
